Five Years
by fantasy elf queen
Summary: Tommy gets the shock of his life when his best friend comes back from the dead.Ollie has plans for Starling City.Just a oneshot full of maybes and bestfriends becoming something more.M for language and something more.


Five years…a hell of a lot can happen in five years. We got a black president, the ending for Lost revealed absolutely nothing, oil spills, Middle East wars, famous celebrity deaths and Global trauma. What do you tell someone who's missed five years; someone who had been dead for five years?

The funeral was still a vivid memory in my mind, it had rained, a great typhoon and sheets of rain pelting the mourning crowd dressed in black. However cliché that was it excelled the misery of the day, the misery of burying two empty caskets. Moira and Thea held each other and sobbed while I stood off to the side blankly. My best friend couldn't be dead, that wasn't possible! Come on people, we were talking about Oliver Queen, he was indestructible!

But as the years passed my resignation finally set in. I was never going to see him again, my best friend, and if honesty were a thing, I'd say he meant so much more to me than that. I was mad, life hadn't frozen to a standstill, the world moved on and life rolled forward. The city fell into further darkness being overrun by corrupted businessmen, politicians and drugs ran rampant on the streets. Things were getting so bad it was making Gotham city look like Disney World.

The Queen family in a way tried to move on, Moira remarried and the business forged on, Laurel became angry and irate but I think that egged her on to finish school and finally become a lawyer, we needed good lawyers in times like these. And as for myself, I drowned my sorrows in fake women and as much alcohol as possible. I partied and got arrested and the cycle repeated itself over and over again.

It was a Saturday morning if I remember correctly, near 5 a.m. and I had just gotten to my flat after a hard night at the newest nightclub in town when my cell phone rang. My vision was slightly blurred but I answered anyway because it was Thea and I always worried about Thea.

"Wazza' matter?"

I could hear the disapproval in her voice."You're drunk."

I laughed."I'm always drunk!"

"Tommy you're not going to believe it, you might want to sit down." I obediently sagged onto the arm of my couch.

"Oliver is alive Tommy." I glared at the phone.

"And you think I'm drunk, what have you been smoking?"

"Mom just got a call from authorities in Japan, they found him on an island, he's *sob* he's alive!"

I blinked for a moment as my heart skipped a beat and I slid to the floor and cradled the phone against my shoulder.

"You swear this isn't the fuckin' meanest joke you've ever pulled on me."

"God Tommy I wouldn't do that to you, I swear, he's alive, he's coming home!"

I threw a hand over my mouth and chocked back an unmanly sob.

"When?"

"He's on a plane now, he'll be home tomorrow." I hung up and fell onto my side before bursting into tears. I'm not sure how long I laid there and choked on sobs as I stared at the ceiling and wept for more things than I could begin to explain.

~oOo~

The minute he was back at the Queen manor I was speeding my car there and racing towards the door. I wanted to run head first at him and cry and scream at him for letting me think he was dead. However stupid those reactions were I grinned my stupid head off and stared. He was different; you could see it just from the way he stood. I wasn't his mother or his sister or even his brother, I was his best friend and I always liked to believe I knew him better than any other. But suddenly I didn't know Oliver better than anyone else in this room.

He stood different, in the past when we were, God how old…seventeen, eighteen, Oliver had a specific way about him that I knew better than my own reflection. He stood with one leg jutted out slightly and walked with a rich boy swagger, he oozed cockiness and self esteem. But he didn't stand different in the way you would expect, he wasn't hunched in on himself or cowering or shifting awkwardly from being separated from society for five damn years.

He stood still with his feet braced farther apart then he used to and his hands fisted in his pockets. His shoulders were squared and held back but not stiffly. He oozed self confidence alright but of a completely different kind, the kind that said I can beat your ass just by looking at you. He didn't swagger when he walked anymore, he walked like he'd been in the army his entire life…or living on an island fighting for his life.

He was bigger now too, well of course he was, he'd been eighteen when he'd been proclaimed dead, that would make him twenty-three now. He was stockier, you could see how ripped he was through his shirt and his shoulders looked like a pro football player's. His hair was darker, not a gold blonde anymore but a light brown and shorter. He was scruffy; the boy needed a good shave.

But what I noticed the most were his eyes. They were darker, he looked tired and when you peered closer you could glimpse this haunted look, one that sent chills down your spine.

But it wasn't just his looks that were different now. Oliver and I had been known through Starling city as crazy party boys wreaking havoc and destruction on expensive cars and bombshell women. Sure he joked and made lewd comments like always but it was forced now, you could see in his eyes that it was forced. His mind was constantly on other things. He always looked like he'd rather have someplace else to be. As if he had more important things to do rather than partying now days.

It wasn't as if I viewed that with disdain, after five years of drowning my misery in enough alcohol to wither three men's' livers I was tired. I was tired of the fakeness and of lies and nothing real in my life. It was when I actually stopped to breathe that the guilt caught up with me, the guilt of my life of excess and seeing how bad the rest of the city was. I didn't approve of the crime and corruption, but I turned my head and ignored it when I knew I could have done something about it. The guilt had been catching up to me…ironically so had the alcohol.

For the past several months I had cut down my intake and partying dramatically and had instead a healthy amount of my free time working out and building up. I had lost a considerable amount of weight in the past few years and I was working on gaining some healthy weight.

I don't know if I could explain the feeling of having Oliver back in my life. It was like getting punched in the gut, and having your heart leaping into your throat. It was painful and such a blessed, thankful relief I hardly knew what to do. Oliver was back but it was a different Oliver. I think the Queen family viewed it as a bad thing, like he was a broken toy that would eventually right itself and go on like nothing had happened. The press and public didn't think he'd changed.

I knew Oliver had gone through things while he was away, unspeakable things he couldn't even face in his own mind let alone to anyone else. But through the haze of pain and scarred experiences Oliver had changed for the better. He was mature and wise beyond his years even if no one else could see it. I liked to think I had matured a little bit too.

I wouldn't lie; I had loved my best friend for years. I was younger by a year and so I had always been the one to idolize and follow Ollie around. When Oliver was 14 and I 13 he took an interest in girls so I followed him along albeit a bit leery. I never mentioned that I liked Ollie way better than any of those snobby boarding school girls.

It wasn't till I was sixteen that there were…problems. It wasn't easy to hide, especially when we spent our entire summers swimming and Oliver always had a thing for skinny dipping. God help me those years were hard, no pun intended. When Oliver was seventeen his girl crazed gaze fell upon Laurel. I didn't understand what he saw in her, she was all big doe brown eyes and soft curves and innocent bashful smiles. Sure I wasn't anything to look at, Oliver had always been the looker; I was short and skinny to the point of anorexic. Let's see I was sixteen so that would have been my stage of bad acne, bad hair…just a painful period of my life I'd prefer to ignore.

I had forgotten quite a few things in five years. Oh not the important things, how much I missed him and how much I had loved him. The way he had looked or my favorite memories. But after he came back I realized I had forgotten the way he had smelled, this special cologne he had mixed in Japan, a blend of pine, cinnamon and musk. I had jacked off innumerable times through my teen years just from his smell.

I'd forgotten the way he'd give me that knowing smile when I'd make one of my snide sarcastic comments on anything just to cover up my own discomfort on the subject. I'd also forgotten how damn hard headed he was. But I'd also forgotten that just a simple hug or look from him could send my thoughts spiraling into the gutter. I'd forgotten that just the simplest touch or whiff of sensual cologne had me hard like I was fucking fifteen again.

So I realized all of this within a hug, within a new and first hello. I realized things about Oliver within our first dinner that most people would never even realize. But maybe I shouldn't have been surprised, there were lots of things no one knew about the two of us.

No one knew that Oliver hated club music; he loved 80's rock and random shit like folk metal and punk rock or that I loathed pop and worshipped Sinatra and knew every show tune ever sung on Broadway.

They didn't realize Ollie was allergic to Tequila or that I couldn't stand the smell of cigarette smoke. And let's not forget…no one knew I was probably in love with my best friend.

~Oliver~

When people asked me what I missed most while on the island I usually responded with air conditioning or indoor plumbing or something as equally ridiculous. I couldn't even say it was my family although they were at the top of my list. I think I missed Tommy the most, when you find yourself stripped from society and tortured you want someone there beside you.

Tommy had always been my man, always by my side no matter what shit I was always getting the both of us into. There were times it was his fault, a specific time comes to mind when he filled his family pool with beer, God had his dad been pissed.

When I came back to Starling city I was set upon ridding the city of its disease, a list of names in my front pocket. I knew I would have to distance myself from my family, I knew it wouldn't be easy but I had a duty to fulfill, a debt to the already wronged people by my father and the rest of the Triad. I'd planned on never confronting Laurel; there are some sins that cannot be atoned for. I'd even initially decided on pushing Tommy away, as much as that pained me more than anything else.

But when we'd arrived home and everyone was acting as if an alien stood in the front entrance instead of me Tommy pulled up. I knew it was him the moment an overly extravagant Lamborghini pulled up spraying gravel everywhere. But the man that nimbly emerged I didn't recognize at first. I had to blink several times to recognize that it was indeed Tommy.

Tommy had always been my shrimpy smaller friend, the last I'd seen him was him coming over to watch me pack for the cruise. He'd been skinny and at barely seventeen he'd been covered in acne and going through puberties cruelest stages. Five years had done him good, he was tall now, my height. He looked good, he'd filled out and was just…how had he gotten that good looking? His hair was artfully tousled and styled into the perfect look, how he'd managed that when he used to have a mop of…he'd had unfortunate hair.

After five years of wanting to see Tommy more than anyone else I suddenly didn't know how to act. I had plans, big plans for Starling city and I now had secrets, big secrets. But all of these things disappeared from my mind and I felt like a sixteen year old kid again not knowing how to act. There were so many things to be said that my mind couldn't quite find an appropriate way of expressing. I opted for a brief but fierce hug.

I would find that I wasn't the only one that had made a vast change. He was quieter now; I don't even think he realized it. Tommy had always been the impish one, sure I was usually getting us arrested and fined but Tommy was the mastermind behind many of our plots. He was the one that could conjure the wildest pranks and most devilish schemes of epic proportions.

It was hard to put into words the aura Tommy had about him. The closest it could compare to was a musical and mischievous youthful energy. I think it was observing this simple quality to him that his love of Broadway and show tunes made so much sense. You could still sense all of this about him but he was more subdued now. It hit me probably as darker than it actually was that my best friend had matured into adulthood. It felt like life had broken his spirit.

At dinner I watched him closely with a peak of oddly fascinated interest. I couldn't quite put my finger on the word I was looking for to describe this new sleek Tommy…maybe, sexy. My fork froze halfway in-between my mouth and the plate at that thought. But I couldn't just shake away the thought; it probably should have worried me how easily I accepted my transition of mindset; but with the entirety of my commutated being it really wasn't such an extraordinary leap of strangeness.

It is nearly a month later before we have a much needed conversation. Much had transpired in that time, I had well established my regime of Starling City's hooded vigilante. The Queen factory my father had shut down was bought under my name to be named the newest and hottest nightclub of the city, it was out of necessity of course; I needed a cover for my base of operations. My alter ego had become a superstar of sorts for the media, the Green Arrow they were calling me. I liked it; at least I wasn't being called Robin or something as equally ridiculous.

Already I was slogging through the slums of the city to stop its corrupt. The list my father had given me had three names marked off in black ink. I had thrown a party at the mansion to give myself an alibi for the night's chosen justice. It had gone well although I had been slightly detained by an unfortunate unforeseen run in with the city's police. I had escaped although an officer had packed quite the punch to my shoulder.

I climbed up my balcony and nimbly made my way into my room. I had just pulled off the hood and stashed it, my bow and quiver underneath the bed when Tommy eased his way into the room. I froze as my entire body tensed up when he turned. He appeared to remain essentially unfazed although his eyebrows did arch comically high.

"So you're the Arrow, I guess I shouldn't be surprised."

I gave my cockiest and most sarcastic incredulous laugh. "And what makes you think I'm a lunatic vigilante?"

To my surprise Tommy cast me a slightly offended look before locking the door and wandering over to gaze out the balcony door. "You disappeared around the same time Arrow attacked tonight; you've been incredibly suspicious lately, and Ollie…you might want to wash that ridiculous green paint off your face." I cursed underneath my breath and quickly retrieved a washcloth and cleaned my face. Tommy finally turned and gave me a sad yet affectionate look.

"I'm not as dumb as I look."

"Never said you looked dumb but now that you mention it…"

He cracked a grin before his eyes fell to my chest and his brow furrowed."I may not be a wilderness survival expert but I'd say just hunting on an island would do that to you."

I shifted self consciously."Guess you'd be right then."

I balked at the dark look that passed over his face.

"I can't imagine…is that why you're doing…whatever the hell you're doing now?"

"Before my father died he gave me a list of names, corrupt of the city, it's my job to atone for the sins of my family, and to rid this city of its disease."

Maybe it was a mistake to unload all of this on Tommy's shoulders but to my surprise yet again a rather approving smile broke out on his face. Maybe I should stop being surprised by his every move.

"I'm glad someone has the courage, everyone's too scared to stand against the Triad."

"You approve then?" I couldn't keep the disbelief out of my voice.

His eyes crinkled when he gave me a soft smile. "Ollie, I want to help you."

"You're being serious?"

He shot me a scathing glance. "Of course I am, you need my help…although I won't be able to do as much as I used to could have."

I pulled on the shirt I had been wearing earlier that was thrown haphazardly across my unmade bed.

"Why not?"

He shifted on his feet before cramming his hands into his front jean pockets, a habit he'd had for years when he felt the urge to squirm.

"My dad cut me off, I've been working."

I gaped like a dying fish for a minute. "Cut you off, completely!"

He grimaced and shrugged. "Yeah, guess he got tired of me being a useless dumbass. I overstepped the line a little I suppose."

I shook my head and chuckled as I sat on the edge of my bed. "I can't picture you working…ever."

Just then I heard a knock on the door and a woman's voice. "Mr. Queen Sir?" I recognized her voice, Penelope Demurez, a guest at the party only from our parents' general business interactions and her social status…one as a shameless gossip. She couldn't know I had left, or that I was hiding away in my room for an unknown reason.

I nimbly leaped off the bed and grabbed Tommy and whispered harshly. "She can't know…"

He winked." Gotcha covered."

I watched with amused interest as he walked backwards and slammed his back against the door. He gave me a vivacious leer as he thumped his head back onto the wood and moaned. I threw a hand over my mouth to keep from laughing as he grinned and moaned again, low and deep.

"Ollie…yesssss." He hissed out the last bit and thumped again. My eyes watered up as I held back my howls of laughter. He beckoned me over and I stood beside him and let out a low groan from behind my mouth and clenched jaw. It was all I could manage in my current state. He grabbed my hand and slammed it onto the door and started slamming his ass in a rhythmic beat. I was still grinning my head off but had ceased my laughing once I had gotten closer.

An uncomfortable prickling feeling started when he threw his head back and groaned, a deep guttural groan that sounded so real it left no doubt for Penelope behind the door. His eyes twinkled as he started panting loudly and slammed his fist. He'd always been one for theatrics, I suppose this was right up his alley, acting and mischief combined. Even with his over the top theatrics being in close proximity with him and with him making those sounds…I was starting to feel an embarrassing heat flush down my spine.

Tommy jerked his head at me and mouthed "you need to make some noise too." I swallowed thickly and let out a pitifully unrealistic moan. I was a terrible actor; I think it qualified at the deplorable and lamentable stage. Tommy rolled his eyes toward the heavens and I could practically hear his mental bemoaning. But maybe Penelope had moved on, surely she would have left by now? But as I squatted to look at the crack underneath the door I saw the shadow of a pair of feet. I gave a frustrated sigh and Tommy grinned while grabbing me by the collar of my shirt and shoving me against the door.

I let out a surprised "umph" as he pulled me forward a foot or so before slamming me against the door again. I glared and spun us so I shoved him this time. This continued for a minute, one of us shoving the other playfully to make a loud thump while Tommy moaned like a shameless porn star. I only realized the knife's edge I was teetering on when I realized I had my best friend shoved against a door and I was pressed up against him. My hands were fisted in the front of his shirt and we were both taking in harsh breaths and letting warm air ghost on each other's faces.

My throat suddenly went dry and a wave of heat fell over my body. I swallowed when my mouth went dry as cotton and my skin prickled with sweat. As I had said before Tommy had been the most unfortunately awkward teenager that could exist but he'd make such a drastic transition you could hardly tell he was the same person. His hair was spiked wildly and sticking up everywhere from our tussling giving him a haphazard just fucked look. His neck and cheeks were flushed, his wide azure eyes that were captivating as hell on a normal day were sparkling with mirth but heavy lidded as he smirked. His full lips were twisted up on one end and his dimples made their appearance. His lips were slightly parted and I couldn't help but blink dumbly as a gust of his hot breath washed over my own mouth. He smelt like his aftershave, his axe shampoo and body wash and scotch.

I didn't even realize I had stilled our movements and leaned in so close that our noses brushed. My eyes half closed as I stood there, hands clenched against his chest holding him close to me by the lapels of his sports jacket as we breathed each other's air and I suppressed a light moan. My mouth fell open and I breathed in a deep shuddering gasp. Tommy's hand found its way to my neck and we stood as still as a statue as I leaned in so close I could feel the heat from his lips on mine and the moisture from his breath.

Tommy

Sure I had started out the whole us "having sex" thing as a joke and to conveniently give Ollie an alibi, albeit an awkward one. As I slammed myself against the door I thought he was going to piss himself he was laughing so hard. It was pretty hilarious I suppose, seeing me moan and hump against his bedroom door, I'd try not to die from mortified shame later. But at some point when I'd started shoving him and he'd started shoving back I found myself being held by the front of my shirt as Ollie had me pushed against the door.

Oh God, I could feel myself go beat red, I prayed to any deity that gave a shit that he wouldn't' feel the hard on I was sporting. But then his face was right there and I felt an electric zap of arousal shoot down my spine. Because damn I could smell the vodka shot he'd thrown back earlier and the spice of his mouthwatering cologne. I mentally took back what I'd previously thought of him needing a shave; it gave him a rugged, manly sexy look. His green eyes had darkened to almost black and it took me a minute to fight through the haze of my own brain and realize his pupils were dilated. Not just a smidgen from alcohol or adrenaline, we're talking blown out so wide they were practically eclipsing his irises.

My hand found his neck and he almost closed his eyes as he leaned in and took in a shuddering breath. Oh Jesus was this really happening? My heart skipped a beat when he brushed his lips against mine. My mouth fell open and he cupped my jaw as he began to move his lips with more pressure. I gasped into his mouth and he took that opportunity to plunge his tongue in-between my lips.

The kiss progressed so that my arm was thrown around his neck and he pillaged my mouth as I bit and sucked at his slightly chapped bottom lip. I felt like a teenager again with the hard on I was sporting just from the make-out session. Ollie hummed and shoved me a bit rougher against the door with his hips so that out erections rubbed together. I couldn't help it, I was vocal, I let out a desperate groan and he moaned. Not that God awful one he'd tried earlier, this one was real, a low sexy keen that went straight in-between my legs.

Soon I was panting into his mouth and my chest was heaving and then his hands were in my hair tugging. A slight confession on the side, I had a definite hair kink. I threw my head back to slam against the door and gave an embarrassingly loud moan as my hips arched off the door. Ollie gave me a smoldering look before he licked a long stripe from my collar bone to the underside of my jaw. I hissed and pulled off his shirt with a quick jerk at the buttons and threw it over his shoulder. For a short moment he froze; remembering his scars, until I let out a shuddering breath, he was rugged, hard planes and rough edges, God he was sexy.

His face softened, losing the worried cast that had momentarily fallen over his eyes as I fell to my knees and began kissing and licking up the hard planes of his abdomen. His hands found their purchase in my hair and fisted. I choked out another moan and my hips jerked forward of their own accord. He gave a heavy lidded smirk.

"You really like that don't you?" My only answer was a slight pant before he tugged again and I had to grab his hip for support to keep from toppling over.

"I mean…Jesus you really like that." He fisted his hands tighter at the back of my head and pulled me up, by now I was a panting keening mess. My cock was throbbing in my pants and I prayed I wouldn't cream my pants like a virgin teenager. Ollie shoved my jacket and shirt off harshly before slamming me back against the door. He liked it rough.

I was suddenly more glad I had gone through all the pain of working out in the past few months more than anything else in my entire life. Ollie seemed to appreciate it at any rate as his eyes raked up my stomach and chest. He dipped his head and ran that wicked tongue of his over my nipple and sucked. I bit my bottom lip and raked my fingers down his back leaving red marks behind. He hissed and came back up to kiss me roughly.

But then he was pulling my hair again and I was grinding up against him. His eyes fluttered closed as he groaned. I unbuckled his belt as quickly as I possibly could and yanked his pants down. He kicked them off before canting his hips forward. Losing his jeans apparently agreed with him because he let out his loudest groan yet and he panted slightly. Then he was tugging my pants off and then there were just boxers and black briefs on my part in the way.

Ollie slammed his hips forward and I grabbed his shoulders.

"Unh… unh!"

"You sound like a porn star."

I cracked open an eye to shoot him a glare and clamped my mouth closed.

"Jesus I didn't tell you to stop!" I forgot to grin when he gave another tug at my hair. God I couldn't even explain how much that almost threw me over the edge. I could feel precome seeping through my briefs before Ollie made a desperate sound in the back of his throat and yanked them down to my knees. My dick sprang free throbbing and leaking. I'd never live down how fast I was going to come, I just knew it.

He leaned in to attack the underside of my jaw and neck with his tongue and teeth. I bared my throat willingly and panted heavily. When he drew his head back his lips were a darker shade of pink, slightly swollen and shining from saliva. His eyes were heavy lidded so that his dark lashes seemed to droop sexily.

Then he trapped me against the door with his arm and began pumping his fist up and down my cock. I was keening and panting and arching and grinding my hips so that I was making a rhythmic noise against the door, real this time. Then his other arm reached down and I felt a finger brush…there and I let out a series of pants and yelled.

"Jesus Christ! Ohhhh…"

My vision swam for a minute as I rode out the high and my hips rolled forward slowly. Ollie laughed.

"I didn't know people were this loud in real sex."

I gave a playful smirk as I sank to my knees.

"Keep teasing me and I'll make sure you walk away with blue balls."

He let out a deep sigh as I pulled down his boxers and blew across his leaking head. I gave a tentative lick, I wasn't very experienced at this…ok so I wasn't experienced in the least, it wasn't as if I traipsed around giving guys head. But I knew what I liked so I went with the basics. Ollie apparently liked it as he let out a stuttering moan.

It tasted…weird. It wasn't really a bad taste but I wouldn't lie and say he tasted like German Chocolates either. It was salty, slightly bitter with an underlying muskiness. I didn't mind, because fuck those blissed out sounds Ollie was making could've made me hard again if I were 15. I widened my mouth and sucked him deeper. I felt his tip brush the back of my throat and my mouth reflexively closed slightly. My teeth grazed his cock and I thought, damn it don't bight his dick off you moron! But when my teeth grazed him he yelped and I felt come squirt down my throat.

I jerked back surprised and coughed slightly.

He panted out. "Sorry, sorry, I didn't have any warning either." I smiled and swallowed a couple of times, trying to get the stuff out of my mouth.

"It's alright."

He suddenly gave me a soft smile and pulled me up and leaned in to kiss me. I grimaced.

"Dude I have your come in my mouth."

He leaned in anyways and kissed me soundly before pulling away and making a face.

"Ugth, your right that is gross."

I laughed and bent down to retrieve my discarded clothes. We both dressed quickly, all the while shooting each other sly looks.

Ollie sighed. "Need to head back down there or they'll start to wonder."

I cocked an eyebrow."Whether you're a crime fighting vigilante or if you just had sort of gay sex with your best friend?"

At that Ollie paused, he looked quite humorous, frozen halfway in pulling his pants on.

"Speaking of that…what did that mean…ya know…for us…"

I shoved my hands awkwardly in my pockets." I dunno, we both got more attractive, you're sexually repressed from living away from humanity for five years?"

He tilted his head at the question in my voice.

"If you think that happened because I'm desperate for sex you're stupider then I thought." He cracked a grin at the last bit.

I fluffed my hair dramatically. "Of course not, I know you've been lusting after my ass for years, even through my bad hair stage."

I shoved him out the door grumbling as he clutched his side because he was laughing so hard. I collided into Ollie's back however when he stopped short in the doorway. I was not expecting the sight of Starling City's Detective Quentin Lance. He looked every the intimidating policeman.

"And where have you been tonight Mr. Queen?"

I blushed scarlet to the roots of my hair and stared at the ceiling. Ollie stuttered.

"In my room detective."

He looked quite convinced."And you expect me to believe that, and what would you have me believe you were doing in your room for three hours Mr. Queen?"

If it was possible I think my face went even redder, I could feel my ears burning. Ollie must have been red too because suddenly the detective was looking at us…and I mean really looking at us. He took in the sight of my fucked up hair and our haphazardly thrown on clothes, and the bruises that were probably starting to blossom along my throat and jaw.

He had the decency to look equally embarrassed and cleared his throat awkwardly." Oh…right, well I suppose I'll head downstairs and get some statements from your guests…my apologies Mr. Queen."

I'd never seen the man so un…hostile towards either of us. He must have been in shock.

Ollie shot me a crooked grin as we descended downstairs behind the escaping figure of the detective. The downstairs of the Queen mansion was teaming with party life. Deep thumping music played from the speakers a DJ had set up on the back patio. I noticed some girl in tight leather pants hurling into a flower vase just down the hall.

When we entered the living room I immediately saw Penelope Demurez talking animatedly with a large crowd of shocked listeners. A man I had recognized from somewhere noticed our entrance and I saw his mouth move as he spoke. Half the living room looked up and we received various looks and reactions. Some were laughing behind their hands, some just looked like a feather could have knocked them over, and then there were a couple of leers and winks.

I shrunk down in my jacket and flushed scarlet. Ollie held an impassive face as he put his arm around my shoulders and led me towards the kitchen.

"Come on dude, we both need a drink."

Hell yes we did.

**So what did you think? I know there's like no Ollie/Tommy fics. However I highly recommend Grizziesmom, I really love…her…him, I assume they're a girl. But I ship these boys, I don't know why I quite love this pairing so much but after randomly deciding to write this I think they're my favorite couple. **

** It took a little longer than expected to write because I went and saw the Hobbit….I've been suppressing running around in a circle and screaming like a maniac. So I got a little distracted and I've had a hard time suppressing the urge and having a LOTR marathon.**

** Anyways, let me know what you think and if you guys want me to write another chapter from Ollie's point of view or maybe tie up the ending. I started out as it strictly being a one shot but the longer I wrote the more I considered making it several chapters. Review and let me know!**


End file.
